Romeo and Cinderella
by 11rahasia
Summary: Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda, duduk termenung di tepi ranjang dengan sebuah apel merah ditangannya. Wajahnya menengadah kelangit yang bertabur bintang, menunggu seseorang yang selalu datang ke kamarnya di setiap jam 12 malam tepat. Warning Inside


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Warning : AU, OOC, abal, cerita gak nyambung sama judul**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid dan beberapa fic**

**Don't like Don't read!**

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda, duduk termenung di tepi ranjang dengan sebuah apel merah ditangannya. Wajahnya menengadah kelangit yang bertabur bintang, menunggu seseorang yang selalu datang ke kamarnya di setiap jam 12 malam tepat.

"25 menit lagi.." ucapnya setelah menolehkan wajah pada dinding kamar sebelah kanannya, lalu kembali menengadahkan kepalanya dan kembali termenung.

Ingatannya kembali berputar saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang kini sangat berarti baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama seorang gadis bersurai merah muda masuk kesekolah barunya. Dia berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah untuk mencari ruang kepala sekolah.

Setelah berputar-putar cukup lama, dia tak kunjung menemukan ruangan itu. Padahal bel sekolah sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu. Dia tidak ingin dicap sebagai murid yang tidak baik karna terlambat di hari pertama masuk sekolahnya. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk bertanya pada siapa saja yang ia jumpai di koridor itu. Keberuntungan berpihak padanya saat dia melihat seseorang berjalan mendekat padanya.

Seorang laki-laki berambut reven dan bermata hitam seperti batu onyx itu berjalan semakin dekat dengannya, dan dengan segera ia bertanya.

"Permisi?"

Laki-laki itu berbalik dan menatap gadis di depanya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Maaf, saya mau tanya. Kalau ruang kepala sekolah dimana?"

"Kepala Sekolah?" ulang laki-laki bermata tajam itu.

"Ya"

"Kau salah, Ruang kepala sekolah ada di lantai satu." Jawab laki-laki itu singkat.

"benarkah.. ah berarti aku salah.. maaf mengganggu perjalananmu dan terimakasih.." kata gadis itu sambil membungkukkan sedikit badanya.

"Hn" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu.

"kalau begitu aku permisi dulu.." pamit gadis itu dan segera berangkat menuju lantai satu.

Setelah bertemu dengan Kepala Sekolah gadis itu di antar oleh guru piket menuju kekelas 2-B yang ada di lantai 2.

Sesampainya di depan kelas gadis itu menunggu guru piket tadi mengabari guru matapelajaran yang ada di dalam kelas. Tak lama setelah itu namanya di panggil untuk memasuki kelas.

"Baiklah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" kata guru yang memakai masker. Sedangkan guru yang mengantarnya tadi sudah pergi.

"Salam kenal nama saya Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Saya pindahan dari Suna, mohon bantuanya" kata gadis itu a.k.a Sakura dengan senyum manis yang ramah.

"Baiklah Sakura sekarang kau boleh duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Sasuke!" perintah guru itu. "Sasuke bias angkat tanganmu!" perintah sang guru.

Sakura segera berjalan kearah kursi kosong disebelah laki-laki yang mengankat tanganya dengan malas.

"Salam kenal Sasuke. Eh bukannya kau yang tadi di koridor?" tanya Sakura. Tidak ada respon dari laki-laki yang disebelahnya, Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Terimakasih tadi sudah membantuku.." kata Sakura ramah sambil tersenyum.

"Hn" Hanya itu respon ambigu dari laki-laki yang di sebelahnya.

Dengan sedikit kecewa Sakura duduk dikursinya dan segera memperhatikan pelajaran.

1 minggu kemudian

Dengan sikap terbukanya, Sakura bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan banyak teman. Sekarang pun dia diajak kekantin bersama dengan teman barunya. Namun dengan halus Sakura menolaknya karna dia membawa bento dari rumah.

Setelah teman-temannya pergi untuk ke kantin, Sakura pun segera pergi mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menikmati makan siangnya.

Entah mengapa kakinya menuju untuk keatap sekolah. Dan dengan hati-hati membuka pintu atap yang tidak terkunci itu.

Setelah membuka pintu atap dapat ia rasakan dinginya angin yang membelei lembut wajahnya. Saat melihat sekeliling Sakura menangkap sosok yang tidak asing baginya. Sosok itu tertidur di sebuah bangku panjang yang hanya ada satu di atap sekolah itu. Wajahnya yang sengaja ditutupi oleh buku di yakini tengah tertidur.

Dengan hati-hati Sakura mendekati sosok itu, tidak ingin membangunkannya dengan suara langkah kakinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencengkramnya dan menariknya hingga terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh yang sedang tiduran itu.

"Sa..Sasuke?" sebikit terbata Sakura memanggil nama orang yang kini di tindihnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke tajam pada Sakura.

"A-aku hanya ingin makan si-siang saja dan ti-tidak sengaja melihatmu yang sedang tertidur. Ma-maaf menganggu tidurmu.." kata Sakura terbata sambil menundukan kepalanya, untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya karna wajah Sasuke yang terlalu dekat denganya.

Setelah beberapa detik mendengar penjelasan Sakura, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya pada Sakura dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sekali lagi maaf Sasuke telah mengganggumu.." kata Sakura sedikit canggung.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke ambigu.

"Emm, Sa-Sasuke mau makan bersama?" tanya Sakura ragu untuk mengurangi rasa canggungnya.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut namun berhasil ditutupi oleh wajah temboknya. Dia menoleh dan menatap tajam Sakura. Sakura yang di tatap seperti itu hanya menundukan kepalanya lebih dalam.

"Hn. Lagi pula aku belum makan siang." Jawab Sasuke pada Sakura yang kini menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ta-tapi sumpitnya hanya satu."

"Bergantian saja." Jawab Sasuke cuek, membuat Sakura morona. Satu bento, satu sumpit Oh God!

Setelah peristiwa atap atau itu lah yang Sakura sebut setelah kejadian di atap 1 minggu yang lalu. Sasuke dan Sakura semakin akrab dan dekat. Mereka sering bercerita atau lebih tepatnya sakura yang banyak bercerita dan Sasuke hanya meresponnya dengan gumaman atau anggukan.

1 Tahun sudah, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Semakin lama mereka semakin dekat, dan juga menumbuhkan sesuatu yang hangat di hati keduanya.

Hari ini Sasuke membulatkan tekadnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Membuang semua ego dan gengsinya.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura keluar atau bisa juga disebut sebagai kencan. Sebagai hadiah untuk Sakura karna telah mendapatkan nilai sempurna di pelajaran Matematika yang kurang di kuasainya. Sasuke berjanji akan menjemput Sakura pukul 7 sore ini.

Akhirnya Sasuke sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Saat akan menekan bel rumah itu, tiba-tiba pintu masuk terbuka dan menampakan satu keluarga besar Haruno dengan pakaian rapih. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang murung terkejut melihatnya.

"Maaf ada perlu apa kau kemari anak muda?" Tanya kepala keluarga Haruno itu.

"Oh, maaf mengganggu, saya kesini ingin mengjemput Sakura." Kata Sasuke sopan.

"Ada perlu apa kau menjemput anakku?" Tanya Ayah Sakura dengan sedikit nada tidak suka.

"Saya meminta ijin untuk mengajak Sakura keluar." Jelas Sasuke sesopan mungkin.

"Untuk apa kau mengajak Sakura keluar?" Tanya Ayah Sakura dengan nada yang lebih tingi. #aku pikir ayah sakura terlalu kepo deh -_-

"Untuk memenuhi janji saya." Jawab Sasuke tenang dan sopan.

"Janji apa?" kembali Ayah Sakura bertanya. #tuhkan keponya keluar lagi -_-

"Janji bahwa saya akan mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan jika mendapatkan nilai sempurna saat ulangan Matematika." Jawab Sasuke masih dengan tenang.

"Janji apa itu? Hanya janji yang tidak penting, sudahlah lupakan janji itu dan segeralah pergi dari sini. Dan juga Lupakan Sakura. Karna dia sudah memiliki calon suami!" Jelas Ayah Sakura dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Ayah! Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau di jodohkan!" kata Sakura sedikit berteriak.

"Diam!" Seru Ayah Sakura tegas.

"Tapi Ayah.."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Kami sudah sepakat menjodohkanmu dengan keluarga Sabaku!"

"Aku tidak mencintai Gaara Ayah! Ayah juga tidak meminta persetujuanku!"

"Sakura benar paman, mereka tidak akan bahagia jika tidak saling mencintai." Ujar Sasuke membantu Sakura.

"Tau apa kau tentang cinta? Memang bocah sepertimu bisa apa?"

"Aku memang tidak terlalu mengenal cinta, tapi aku tau bagaimana ikatan tanpa cinta"

"Sudahlah kau cepat pergi dari sini atau aku panggil keamanan untuk memukulimu!" ancam Ayah Sakura

"Ayah.."

"Tidak paman, sebelum paman mengijinkan aku untuk memiliki Sakura.."

"Sa-Sasuke.."

"Aku mencintainya paman, jadi aku mohon beri aku kesempatan.."

'Buukk' Sasuke terjungkal akibat pukulan keras dari Ayah Sakura.

"SASUKE" teriak sakura menghampiri sasuke dan berjongkok menyentuh pipi tirus Sasuke yang lebam. Sasuke bisa melihat mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca dan dengan segera Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke.." Kata Sakura di sela isakannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura, sangat.." Kata Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. Namun,

"Lepaskan dia Sakura.."

"Tidak Ayah." Jawab Sakura tegas

"HARUNO SAKURA!"

"Tidak Ayah aku mohon, hiks.. Sasuke…" teriak Sakura saat dia dipaksa melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan melihatnya babak belur dipukuli oleh keamanan.

"Saku.." jawab Sasuke lemah.

.

.

.

.

.

Ingatannya terhenti saat dia sadar bahwa dia tidak sendiri di kamar itu.

Seseorang memakai kemeja putih panjang berdiri menyandar pada pintu yang menghubungkanya dengan balkon yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Menatapnya tajam, namun tersirat kelembutan di dalamnya.

Cahaya remang yang hanya dihasilkan oleh sinar bulan membuat siluet laki-laki yang di depannya terlihat mempesona.

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat, mendorong gadis yang terduduk ditepi ranjang, membuatnya terjatuh di atas kasur lalu menindihnya.

"Sa-suke?"

"Aku merindukanmu Sakura" kata Sasuke mengakat tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura.

Sakura merona dan menutup matanya. Namun kembali membuka matanya saat merasakan belaian di pipinya dan mendengar kekehan yang keluar dari mulut sasuke.

"Kau lucu Hime." Kembali Sasuke tekekeh.

"Itu tidak lucu Sasuke.." kata Sakura memanglingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi rona merah di pipinya.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke, namun tidak di gubris Sakura.

"Sakura.." kembali Sasuke memanggilnya dan..

'Srek' 'CUP'

Sakura mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke dan menariknya hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Beberapa detik mereka berciuman, dan akhirnya melepaskanya.

"Sakura.."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.." Ucap Sakura lirih

"Tidak."

"Tidak akan pernah aku meninggalkanmu.." Jawab Sasuke setelah mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di tepi ranjang

"Sa-suke.."

"Pergilah bersamaku Sakura.."

".." tak ada respon dari Sakura

"Sakura?"

"Tunggu aku dibawah.. Aku, aku akan pergi bersamamu Sasuke..!"

"Saku.."

"Aku percaya padamu Sasuke.."

Sasuke tersenyum dan segera bangkit dari duduknya

"Kutunggu di bawah.." Ucap Sasuke seraya mengecup singkat kening Sakura. Setelah itu berjalan kearah balkon kamar Sakura dan turun ke bawah mengunakan tali yang tadi di pakainya untuk naik.

Sakura berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya setelah mengganti baju tidurnya. Saat sampai di balkon kamarnya dia langsung di sambut oleh angin malam yang menggelitik kulit sensitifnya. Setelah merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan ia melihat kebawah dimana Sasuke mununggunya.

Senyum manis itu terpancar saat melihat Sasuke merentangkan tangannya.

"Turunlah aku akan menangkapmu.."

Sakura meloncat kebawah sambil memejamkan matanya, ada rasa takut menyeruak keluar saat dia mulai meloncat. Memang Sasuke tak akan membuatnya terluka, tapi tetap saja rasa takut itu ada.

Sesampainya ia di bawah Sakura langsung membuka matanya saat merasakan dia jatuh diatas tubuh seseorang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke seraya bangun setelah Sakura yang menimpanya bangun.

"Ya.." jawab Sakura

"Kalau begitu kita pergi.." Sasuke mngulurkan tangannya membantu Sakura bangun dari duduknya.

Tangan mereka saling bertautan erat saling berbagi kehangatan di malam yang dingin.

"Selamat tinggal Ayah Ibu.., maafkan aku.."

Keesokan harinya

Ayah Sakura membuka kamar anak tungalnya tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu. Dia melihat kamar Sakura sangat rapih seperti biasanya. Namun ada yang aneh saat matanya melihat sebuah apel merah diatas kasur Sakura. Dan dibawah apel merah itu terdapat sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan

ROMEO

AND

CHINDERELLA.

**Selesaaaaiiiiiii akhirnya, aku bisa menghasilkan sebuah karya jugaaaaa, hehehe**

**Ini adalah karya pertamaku, maaf ya kalo jelek**

**Ok di tunggu review nyaaaa :D**

**Salam Hangat**

**Couple**

**22022015**


End file.
